Schlarb
Schlarb (pronounced "Shlarb") are a species of strange blob-like monsters that live in the Underground. OC Rules * Do not break species canon in any way. * Do not make a Schlarb OC without my permission. Post requests on my message wall, as well as a basis for the character so I can confirm it. I will not accept requests in the comments. * You accept that by creating a Schlarb you are giving me the ability to add a "Bad Schlarb" template to your page if it does not go with the species canon, which includes what you must edit to make it alright. If you delete this template I will request an admin to delete the page. If you do not edit to the requirements I give you within seven days, I will request an admin to delete the page. Description The Schlarb are strange solid blob-like creatures, appearing like orbs usually around 14 inches tall and 14 inches across with small arms (hands included) and large eyes, as well as cat-smile mouths. They come in multiple different colors, being: * Light Green * Pink * Ice Blue * Blue * Purple * Red * Yellow Their speech is very limited, but they can speak a bit of English. The most common sound they make is "Piru!". The types of magic they can have are: * Fire * Water * Ice * Wind * Snow * Lightning * Light They usually only have one magic, and can have a maximum of three. They can only use a fraction of their maximum power unless they have something to channel their magic through (a stick, a weapon, etc.). Max Stats HP: 1,000 AT: 40 DF: 40 Going any higher than this will result in a "bad Schlarb" template. History It is not really known how the Schlarb came to be. They just kind of appeared in the World one day a few decades before the war. After being sealed in the Underground, they began to go endangered, and now there are only about 140 left. Diet Their diet consists of Candy, and whatever their magic is(be it magic or non-magic). They can't consume their own magic, unfortunately. Location They mostly live in Waterfall near Hotland, however a few live in Snowdin and Hotland. Abilities Poison/Acid Immunity: Light Green Schlarb are immune to Poison and Acid. Physical Resistance: Pink Schlarb are resistant to physical attacks, but not magic attacks. Cold Immunity: Ice Blue Schlarb are immune to cold temperature, and are immune to ice and snow as well. Water Breathing/Healing: Blue Schlarb can breathe underwater, and are slowly healed by water as well (2 HP every 5 seconds). They can also see well underwater. Magic Resistance: Purple Schlarb are resistant to magic attacks, but not physical attacks. Heat Immunity: Red Schlarb are immune to heat, as well as fire and magma/lava. Lightning Rod: Yellow Schlarb can attract lightning and consume it for magic energy, whether they have lightning magic or not. Category:Species Category:Schlarb